


Through your eyes

by Queen3x3



Category: South Park
Genre: Also my headcanon that Eric still has Kenny's eyes, Based on that Rick and Morty episode, Kenny's deaths, Moreless, Other, Short One Shot, Swearing, Theory??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen3x3/pseuds/Queen3x3
Summary: I was rewatching Rick and Morty's first season and got inspired to write something about a theory I have that keeps me up at night hahaIt's about Kenny's inmortality and the fact that Cartman literally sees through his eyesI thought about tagging this as Kenman, but even though I like the ship, I'm not really sure if that's what I want to focus on with this OS hmmAnyways, thank you for giving this a chance, I hope you like it! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! nwnSAFETY WARNING: THERE'S A CORPSE DEPICTION(although if you've watched South Park, I don't think it will be triggering since the show itself is far more graphic than this one shot lol)





	Through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mudkipzuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/gifts).



> Your comments give me more reasons to write! :D
> 
>  
> 
> You should listen to Look On Down From The Bridge, by Mazzy Star, while reading this. I listened to it while writing it, so hopefully it helps you sort of connect with me lol
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language ;u;

“What the fuck are you talking about, Kinny?”, asked the brunette, still visibly confused about his best friend’s words. “I’M TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN ACTUALLY REMEMBER!”, the other boy felt the need to shout, exasperated after almost half an hour of useless explanations. Cartman’s face dropped, changing his expression dramatically, full of concern, a sight which Kenny wasn’t used to. “Dude it’s... It’s really weird when you talk about this... _stuff_... about you dying when we’re not playing superheroes, I’m seriously”, he looked at the blonde, big aquamarine eyes trying to get something out of him. “Even Kahl agrees with me on this, dude”. The other boy just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tussling it a bit, clearly tired of getting the same response every time he tried reasoning with his friends about the issue.

“Look, I understand the others not getting it, but you? Dude, don’t tell me you can’t remember, because you sure do. You just don’t want to acknowledge it because you don’t fucking _care_ ”

“NO, KINNY! I SIMPLY DON’T RECALL YOU DYING. EVER. SO LEAVE THAT SHIT TO _MYSTERION_ ”, he snapped, tired as well.

The argument got so heated Kyle would be jealous, until Kenny opted to change his approach. “Alright, if you don’t believe me, then I guess I’ll have to show you some proof”, he said, to which Eric responded with a confused glare. He even tried to talk too, but McCormick wouldn’t let him.

“Remember that eye surgery you got at Hells Pass? Ever wondered who the donor was?”

“No? It doesn’t matter, idiot”

“It was me”

“Pfft good one Kinny, but I’m not falling for that”

“Look at my eyes, Cartman, look at them and tell me they aren’t exactly like yours”, he pointed at them, in an effort to make him realize. “Nah”, as always, the brunette held a childish attitude in serious situations, and his stubborn self wouldn’t let him comply to the blonde’s commands. However, Kenny roughly cupped Eric’s face with his hands and forced him to hold their gazes. “LOOK AT THEM. LOOK AT THEM AND TELL ME THEY’RE NOT!”, Eric shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes as much as he could. “...not gonna”, were the last words that left his mouth before a hand took his own and forced him to follow his friend somewhere else. It seemed like Kenny had no time for screwing around, not anymore. “ _AY!_ WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”, “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?”

“I’m showing you”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

Not after a long walk, they got to Kenny’s house from the park, which felt even more unsettling for Cartman. “...your house. You’re gonna show me your house. Great, Kenny, it’s not like I’ve ever seen it before”, he said, voice full of sarcasm. “Shut up and follow me”, was the other boy’s response. They were well received with the common drunk fight between Stuart and Carol, who didn’t even notice they got in. “Pfft, you still live in a dumpster, huh? You’re fucking _poor_ ”, Kenny didn’t bother answering to that or looking back, he already knew there was a stupid grin plastered on Eric’s face. Although when they got to the backyard, he did turn around, his eyes fixed on the other’s and his gaze so stern it could kill someone. Then, he took a shovel that was resting calmly next to the door and started walking towards one of the ends of the terrain. Before Cartman could say anything, dirt began splattering around as he dug, searching almost desperately for whatever could be buried there. Some faint footsteps could be heard from his position, getting closer slowly, as if their owner was scared of reaching his destination, but too curious to stop.

“I found out I don’t really _leave_ , I just _stay_ _here_ ”

No response, too focused on the continuous shoveling.

“Every night, I sleep knowing I’m _still_ out there”

Still silence, he wasn’t brave enough to interrupt him now.

“You know what that means? It means I’m laying in lots of different places, but I’m only alive in _one_ of them”

His eyes turned to look at himself, but from a different owner. Trying to figure out what he meant, but failing miserably.

Finally, the shovel hit... stone? No, it sounded different, but Eric couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was until Kenny started digging it up.

Or _exhuming_ it.

A _corpse_.

He was unearthing _a corpse_.

And it hadn’t been there for long, since recognizing who it once was wasn’t a difficult task.

“WHAT THE FUCK??!!”, he was so surprised he took a few steps back, trying to say something else but stuttering all the time. Not even Jimmy could stutter that much.

“Fuck, calm down, let me explain”

“EXPLAIN?! WHY IS THERE A FUCKING CORPSE IN YOUR BACKYARD? A-A-AN-AND WHY DOES IT LOOK SO MUCH LIKE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK!!”, the kid started hyperventilating, anxiety getting the best of him. Not even he could understand how the sight affected him so much, he had guts, for fuck’s sake. He even hid inside his teacher’s dead body once. But this... This corpse was in way worse conditions. And the fact that it looked exactly like the boy who was holding it, plus the way it stank, was not helping at all. Was the blonde feeling the need to puke, too? He didn’t look like it, though.

“ _Cartman_. I live next to my own grave. I _eat_ next to my own grave _every day_. _My whole family_ does the same. But I’m the only one who knows, and now you do too... I knew I had to find a way to show you guys I’ve never lied about this. To make you believe me, at least _once_. Do you have any idea what it’s like? _Huh?_ Do you know how it feels? Dying again and again. Everyone forgetting about it, as if it never even happened. Trying to tell someone for them to forget about it or not believing me”, a few tears made their way from his eyes to the ground, caressing his cheeks melancholically. “I’ve never felt more alone”, he dropped his corpse, keeping his gaze focused on it. “It’s the same every fucking time, Eric. Sometimes I wish I could die and never come back... But it’s impossible. This shit is worse than hell. It’s a fucking _curse_ ”

“Dude...”

“No, don’t say anything. Don’t you start. I know what you’re going to say, I _know_ that you don’t give a shit, even if you believe me now.”

“It’s just... This is too much to-“

“I know, I _know_!”, more tears seeing the light just to be consumed almost instantly, “When I read the hospital’s files and saw my name... I didn’t want to believe it, because you keeping my eyes even after all that time meant that I’m not _myself_. Yet I still have all my- his?- memories. When you told us how ‘crazy’ your dreams were from time to time, and when I noticed they were almost exactly the same sights I had before dying... It’s just so confusing... Sometimes it keeps me up at night... Still, I wanted to prove it to myself, so I blew my brains out in the middle of nowhere. That way, no one would find me before _I_ could. I went to the exact same place and found my own rotting corpse waiting for me. I didn’t want to lose it. That’s why it’s here right now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“...what?”

“Don’t make me say it again, you heard me!”, since Cartman’s pride was too much for him to handle in that situation, Kenny decided to leave it at that, walking near him and patting his shoulder. “That won’t change anything, _fatass_. But still, thanks. I appreciate it”, he said before burying himself again under the brunette’s gaze, and leaving the backyard. Eric was left speechless, just thinking about his best friend’s reality and how it had never been part of a game, his- or their?- eyes glued to the visible lump in front of him.

He turned around after a few minutes of silent deliberation, not even saying goodbye before going back to his house. His mother offered him a few cookies, but he didn’t bother taking them, too focused on reaching his bedroom’s door.

 

For the first time, he was afraid to fall asleep.

And for the first time, he didn’t want to have any dreams, either.

 

Maybe that was how Kenny felt some nights.

Maybe, just maybe, they had more in common than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a light in your eyes
> 
> And you know
> 
> Yeah, you know
> 
> Look on down from the bridge
> 
> I’m still waiting from you


End file.
